memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Diskuse:Star Trek: Animovaná série
Článek není dopřeložený a potřeboval by ještě trochu upravit po jazykové stránce. --JemHadar 17:17, 20. 3. 2007 (UTC) Já vím, pracuje se na tom, rozhodně to hodlám dodělat. Asi jsem omylem smazal zmínku o tom. Co se týče doupravení, tak nevím, to se mi nezdá, ale až to dopřeložím, projdu to rychle. --Mvek 22:15, 20. 3. 2007 (UTC) :Ať to hodláš dodělat, nebo ne - a já věřím, že ano - tak zkrátka ten článek je hodně nedodělaný a proto ta zpráva na úvod. Třeba ti někdo pomůže ;-) --JemHadar 21:21, 20. 3. 2007 (UTC) Díky Díky za doplnění obrázků. Na samotném článku již zase pracuji. Názvy epizod....... Měli by se epizody psát v CS nebo v EN originále.. ?? jaký máte na to názor?? Je to česká wiki, ale názvy epizod jou v EN a ne v češtině.. no podle mě by se aspoň názvy EN odkazů měli zobrazovat v čestké mutaci pokud tento název je už oficiální (odvysílaný pod tímto názvem).. Jaký je na to onázor? --Petr Kantor 18:48, 5. 11. 2007 (UTC) :Jednoznačně originální anglické názvy. Už vidím, jak si někdo dává tu práci a zjišťuje "oficiální" český překlad názvů všech 6 seriálů... Nehledě na to, že po nějaké době si může někdo vzpomenout, že starý český dabing nevyhovuje, udělá nový a překladatelé jako na potvoru přeloží znovu i ty názvy a tentokrát úplně jinak. Další věcí je, že to by se pak už mohlo překládat úplně všechno včetně názvů filmů (což se sice sem tam vyskytne, ale není to zas až tak obvyklé) nebo jmen lodí. A přiznejme si, že [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Podnikavost]] asi nikomu nic moc neřekne. No a v neposlední řadě by se na to nabalilo ztížení vytváření linků ze zahraničních MA... --Luky21 07:17, 7. 11. 2007 (UTC) : To já beru,ale proč link není v EN a zobrazení není české.. víš o co mi jde?? že vlastně co rozhoduje co bude nebo nebude přeloženo do CS?? jak třeba šablony tak i názvy .. --Petr Kantor 16:28, 7. 11. 2007 (UTC) ::Podle mě je ideální mít heslo podle anglického názvu epizody, a zároveň na něj vytvořit přesměrování podle českého názvu, k nalezení např. na Trekdnes.cz. Vlk se nažere a koza zůstane celá :) --JemHadar 17:25, 7. 11. 2007 (UTC) :: tak jsem to přesně myslel.. ale nyní nevím zda je ideální přesměrovat EN=>CS nebo CS=>EN :-) JInak další v EN MA se přidalo i u TOS atum remastering tady to bude také nebo to nemám případně dávat? Já jsem se to na svojí to snažil vyřešit takto :http://wiki.startrek-petr.info/index.php/Star_Trek:_Klasick%C3%A1_s%C3%A9rieAž budou vytvořené nové články tak na tyto články bude přesměrované z originálu --Petr Kantor 23:28, 7. 11. 2007 (UTC) :Datum remasterování přidat možné je, ale nemyslím, že je teď nutné to řešit, a určitě to nemusíš řešit ty, protože by to po tobě stejně musel někdo předělávat, aby to bylo správně. Dokud nezačneš pracovat systémově a bez chyb, nejsi tady vítán. Z jiného soudku - odstraň si z uživatelské stránky tu hromadu externích odkazů a soupisy toho, co všechno máš na svých stránkách. Tohle není reklamní web. Díky. --JemHadar 08:00, 8. 11. 2007 (UTC) Neboj já sem přispívat už nebudu.. toho se nemusíš bát. je to tvoje wiki tak si jí dělej jak chceš já mám svojí.. a k profilu to je můj profil.. !a i ty na svém máš reklamu je to o uživaeli a info o něm a co dělá pokud ani toto nedovedeš ustát tak.. --Petr Kantor 16:28, 78. 11. 2007 (UTC) :Ale já si ze svého profilu nedělám linkfarmu. Poslední varování. Odkaz na svůj web tam určitě mít můžeš, ale menu odstraň. Moje wiki to tu není, ale spravuji ji a nedopustím, aby ji ničili hloupí lidé. Dále se na toto téma s tebou nehodlám bavit. --JemHadar 15:24, 8. 11. 2007 (UTC) dělej si co chceš.. já už tady nic měnit nebudu.. počet uživatelů mluví za vše.. zbohem